


Trommelklänge

by Ilkiran



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mittelaltermarkt, Mystic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: Ein Trommler auf einem Mittelaltermarkt trommelt andere Realitäten herbei





	Trommelklänge

Mischan drängte sich durch die belebten Gassen der Altstadt. Hastig schob er sich durch die Menschen, in der Hand einen ledernen Rucksack, im Gesicht ein müdes Lächeln. Den dritten Tag hatte er nun schon auf dem Mittelaltermarkt verbracht, zwischen gewandeten Schaustellern, Verkäufern von mittelalterlich anmutenden Waren und verkleideten Gästen.  
Mit seiner Musikgruppe trat er dort mehrmals täglich auf und erfreute die Besucher durch Rockmusik, die mit den Klängen altertümlicher Instrumente unterlegt war. Mit einem weiteren Spielmann war er für die Perkussion zuständig. Heerpauken, Bodhran, Djembe und ähnliche Schlaginstrumente – der Mann mit den langen, strähnig herabhängenden Haaren und den eintätowierten keltischen Motiven auf den Oberarmen gab den beiden Sackpfeiffern und dem Sänger den Rhythmus vor.  
Mit langen Schritten überholte er eine Gruppe von Betrunkenen und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem kleinen Park, der als grüne Insel in der Nähe des Marktplatzes liegen musste. Gut kannte Michan sich nicht aus in dieser Stadt, aber ein Blick auf den Stadtplan hatte ihm verraten, wo er ein wenig Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit nach seinen anstrengenden Nachmittagsauftritten finden konnte. Dort wollte er jetzt hin, bevor er das letzte Mal zum Abendkonzert antreten musste.  
Am Ende eines gewinkelten Sträßchens, in dem sich die Fachwerkhäuser eng aneinander drängten, sah er tatsächlich die Spitzen von Baumwipfeln. Ein Hinweisschild gab die Richtung zum nächsten Spielplatz an, der in der Nähe des angestrebten Parks lag. Mischan überquerte die vielbefahrene Ringstraße, von der die Altstadt umschlossen wurde und erreichte ein gusseisernes Tor. Dahinter befand sich eine baumbestandene Wiese. Spielgerüste und Schaukel umgaben einen großzügig angelegten Sandkasten, Spazierwege verschwanden hinter Hecken.  
Er ließ sich auf einer im Gesträuch versteckten Bank nieder, streckte die Beine aus und seufzte. Den Sack hatte er neben sich gestellt. In ihm befand sich eine Rahmentrommel, auf der Mischan noch ein wenig üben wollte, leise, nur für sich allein, denn des Abends sollte er mit frisch einstudiertem Repertoire erstmalig an die Öffentlichkeit treten. Die neuen Stücke bestanden aus historischen Tänzen, sowie einigen Liedern, die aus der Zeit des Hochmittelalters stammten und von Liebe, Vergeblichkeit und Tod kündeten. Der Sänger hatte alte Texte umgeschrieben und Mischan die instrumentale Begleitung arrangiert. Die Musiker erwarteten gespannt die Reaktionen des Publikums, denn sowohl Texte als auch Begleitung unterschieden sich grundlegend von dem, was sie sonst zu bieten hatten.  
Zunächst indessen verlangte es den Spielmann nach ein wenig Einsamkeit und so war er froh darüber, dass niemand in der Nähe zu sein schien. Keine spielenden Kinder, keine abendlichen Spaziergänger und auch keine versprengten Festbesucher, die ihn stören konnten mit Fragen nach seiner Gewandung, seinem Instrument und der Musik, die er mit seinen Spielleuten zum Besten gab. Selbst der Verkehrslärm, der eben noch von der Innenstadt herübergeweht kam, wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.  
Träumerisch strich er sich die langen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und blinzelte in das Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne. Ein wenig Unendlichkeit inmitten des Stadttrubels legte sich über den Platz. Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und sog die Stille in sich auf.  
Nach einer Weile holte er seine Trommel hervor. Mit der linken Hand griff Mischan in die Verspannung, mit der Rechten fuhr er zart über das gestraffte Leder. Ein brummender Ton stieg auf und verharrte über ihm. Dann pochte er mit den Fingerkuppen auf das Fell und suchte sich einen langsamen Rhythmus. Die Trommel begann zu singen und Mischan lauschte den langsam verhallenden Klängen hinterher. Einige Takte später ergriff er das Schlagholz und begann den Anfangsrhythmus eines der Lieder, das er abends spielen wollte. Darüber vergaß er die Zeit, bemerkte kaum die Schatten, die den kleinen Park überzogen und die aufsteigende Kühle. Er trommelte und zog mit den Tönen durch die beginnende Dämmerung.  
„Ein schönes Instrument habt Ihr da. Darf ich auch mal?“  
Erschrocken hielt Michan inne. Vor ihm stand ein Mann. Groß, hager bis zur Knochigkeit, in dunkle grobgewebte Fetzen gehüllt. In seinem Gesicht spannte sich die Haut über dem Jochbein und ließen die Augen tief in den Höhlen liegen. Ein unangenehmer Geruch nach faulender Erde strömte von ihm aus.  
Mischan rückte ein Stück zur Seite: „Jaa, …“ Er zögerte, beugte sich jedoch den Höflichkeitsregeln. „Von mir aus. Kommen Sie auch von dem Spektakel? Und was stellen Sie dar?“  
Er reichte seine Trommel hinüber, die der Fremde mit einer kleinen Verbeugung in Empfang nahm.  
„Nein, Spielmann. Aber ich werde noch heute dort erscheinen, seid unbesorgt.“  
Der Musiker rückte ans Ende der Bank, unangenehm vom hohlen Klang der Stimme berührt: „Aber nur kurz. Ich muss bald zu meinem Auftritt!“.  
Der Fremde schlug das Instrument an und die Trommel tönte voller als jemals zuvor.  
Er spielte die Nacht herauf und umhüllte Strauch und Mensch mit Dunkelheit.  
Dann reichte er dem erstaunten Mischan die Trommel zurück.  
„Sind Sie Musiker? Sie spielen gut!“  
„Nein, mein Sohn, …“, antwortete der Fremde, während er aufstand, “… eigentlich nicht. Ich tanze nur und fordere die Menschen auf, es mir gleichzutun. Du wirst es sehen – nachher, vor der Bühne.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Dunkelheit und ließ einen nachdenklichen Mischan zurück, der sich schließlich anschickte, zu der Veranstaltung zurückzugehen.  
Den Sack mit seinem Instrument geschultert, suchte er den Ausgang aus dem Park. Über den Spielplatz, an den geneigten Büschen vorbei, die das Törchen bewachten. Asphalt löste die sandige Wiese ab. Auf der Straße kehrten auch die Geräusche der Stadt zurück; Autolärm und die verwehten Klänge nach Musik und Festbetrieb. Eine hektische und betriebsame Welt griff nach Mischan, ohne dass er eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich zu entziehen.  
So beschleunigte er die Schritte und versuchte, sich an den kürzesten Weg zu erinnern. Denn sollte er zu spät zu seinem Auftritt kommen, würde es Ärger geben. Rasch bog er in die Fußgängerzone ein und spürte wieder das alte, bucklige Kopfsteinpflaster unter den Schuhsohlen. Vertrauter Boden.  
Auch die ihm entgegenkommenden Menschen boten den geläufigen Anblick gewandeter Festbesucher, wie sie, oft ein wenig schwankend und mit lauter Stimme redend, durch die Straßen zogen. Eine Gruppe füllte mit ihren ausladenden Gesten und breitbeinigen Gang die gesamte Gasse aus. Die Männer rochen nach Pferden und unterhielten sich in einem unbekannten Dialekt. Auch wenn Mischan das Benehmen dieser Gruppe als eine sehr authentische Darstellung einstufte – sie hatten etwas Bedrohliches an sich und er drückte sich in einen Hauseingang, um sie vorüberzulassen.  
Dann eilte er weiter durch das Gewirr der historischen Straßen. An einem schmalen unbeleuchteten Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern blieb er stehen. War das nicht eine Abkürzung?  
Die Klänge von Sackpfeifen wurden ihm zugetragen.  
Seine Band spielte sich schon ein!  
Ohne zu überlegen, rannte er los, die Finger um den Sack mit der Trommel gekrallt.  
Der Weg wurde enger und holperiger, bis er in einen unbefestigten Pfad überging. Stroh lag herum, irgendwo meckerte es. Die Gasse, in der er sich befand, war schulterbreit, von dreckbespritzten Mauern begrenzt. Es roch nach Tieren und Fäulnis.  
Unentschlossen tat er einen Schritt nach vorne in das diffuse Schummerlicht und lauschte. Es war so still geworden, obgleich er kurz zuvor noch die Klänge von Musik und die Geräusche des Festes gehört hatte. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, umzukehren, aber dann überfiel ihn die Angst, nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu seinem Auftritt zu kommen. Seine Band würde ihn hinauswerfen, wenn er durch sein Nichterscheinen den Auftritt verpatzte!  
„Scheiße!“ Er fluchte vor sich hin.  
Die Antwort bellte ein Hund. Weitere fielen ein, knurrten bedrohlich. Vor Michan erschien ein schwarzer Schatten, hüfthoch, mit gefletschten Zähnen.  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um und flüchtete. Den Weg zurück, um einen Schuppen herum durch einen Hof, über eine bröckelige Mauer. Dann wurde das Geifern hinter ihm leiser.  
Ein vager Lichtschein führte ihn weiter, und nach hundert Metern stand Mischan wieder auf bekanntem Pflaster. Um sich herum die Besucher der Veranstaltung, helle Straßenbeleuchtung und vertraute Sprache. Der Blick zurück zeigte ihm einen Durchlass zwischen zwei Fachwerkhäusern, kaum breit genug für einen Menschen. Es war ein unauffälliges, dunkles Loch am Rande des hellen, betriebsamen Marktplatzes mit seinen Handwerkszelten und Schenken.  
Die Bühne lag am anderen Ende und war bereits in farbiges Licht getaucht. Zwei Dudelsackbläser und der Weidenrutentrommler vertrösteten die Menschentraube davor mit improvisierten Melodien, während der Sänger so tat, als würde er am Mischpult den Sound einstellen. Da tat Eile Not!  
Sofort sprintete Mischan los, über den Platz, an den Wartenden vorbei und enterte mit einem Sprung den Holzaufbau der Bühne, seiner Verspätung wegen die üblichen Entschuldigungen murmelnd. Knurrend nickten ihm seine Bandkollegen zu und fingen so unvermittelt an zu spielen, dass er fast den Einsatz verpasste.  
Die ersten Lieder waren bekannte, mitreißende Stücke, die das Publikum aufheizten.  
Anfangs gab Mischan mit den beiden Heerpauken das Tempo an, dem die Band zu folgen hatte. Dann überließ er die mächtigen Schlaginstrumente dem zweiten Percussionisten und griff sich eine Djembe, um schnelle Akzente in den Grundrhythmus einzuflechten, bevor er wieder zu seinen Pauken zurückkehrte. Die Band spielte rasant, wild und sinnverwirrend.  
Und geradeso wirkte die Musik auf das Publikum. Mit hocherhobenen Händen klatschten die Menschen vor der Bühne im Takt und feuerten die Spielleute an.  
Die Musiker verschmolzen mit ihrer Musik, ließen sie wirbelnd durch sich hindurch fließen. Vor allem Mischan wurde in dem Strudel der Rhythmen mitgerissen und torkelte durch die von rötlichem Licht gefilterten Klänge. Er sah nichts mehr außer seinen Instrumenten, mit denen er die Band antrieb und die schemenhaften Umrisse seiner Kollegen. Sie bewegten sich im Takt und versuchten ihm zu folgen, so seltsam verlangsamt.  
Die Musik erstürmte die Seelen der Zuhörenden. Vor der Bühne ließen sich die Menschen einfangen, einer nach dem anderen. Klatschend, tanzend ließen sie sich von den Rhythmen binden. Zuerst jeder für sich, bis einzelne der Tanzenden einander fanden und eine Kette bildeten. Sie kreisten andere Zuhörer ein und formierten sich zu einem Ring. Angeleitet von Mischans Trommelschlägen verfielen sie in einen Kreistanz. Alle riss er mit, bis er überraschend abbrach und die ersten Takte eines getragenen Totentanzliedes begann. Die anderen Spielleute folgten ihm, die Menge vor der Bühne nahm es mit Jubel auf und bewegte sich nun bedächtiger.  
Mischan schlug auf das Fell und ließ Bilder an sich vorüberziehen. Angelehnt an Illustrationen aus alten Handschriften, an die darin dargestellten ausgezehrten Körper, an die Pestumzüge und den dürren, in Lumpen gekleideten Mann mit der Sense. Die Zeit, aus der sich das Lied in die Gegenwart herübergerettet hatte stand farbig vor seinem inneren Auge. Tief schallte die Stimme des Sängers über den Marktplatz und ließ längstvergangenes Grauen wiederauferstehen. 

_Weit die Glieder vom Leibe gestreckt,_  
_sich windend in Krämpfen und_  
_brüllend vor Schmerz_  
_Menschenleiber dem Tod geweiht_

_Keine Beichte hilft,_  
_keine leis geflüstert Bitte,_  
_noch laut geschrieen Gebet_

_Dreck, Gestank und Tod._  
_Die Pest gewinnt._  
_Gleich macht all das Sterbebett_

_Dreck, Gestank und Tod._  
_Die Pest gewinnt._  
_Gleich macht all das Sterbebett_

Die Menge schrie den Kehrreim mit. Sie hielt sich an den Händen gefasst und umkreiste einen freien Mittelpunkt. Gegenläufige Reihen hatten sich gebildet, zogen aneinander vorbei, verknoteten sich spiralförmig ineinander. Hin und wieder stolperte einer der Tänzer und wurde von seinen Nachbarn wieder auf die Beine gezogen.  
Alle bewegten sich dichtgedrängt im gleichen Schritt zu Mischans Trommelschlägen und der vortragenden Stimme. Der Platz vor der Bühne drehte sich. 

_Die Alten zerbrochen, die Jungen gefällt_  
_Die Hütte verwüstet, der Palast verwaist_  
_Zum Tanz bittet alle der Tod,_  
_läßt niemanden aus_

_Leert die Schüsseln,_  
_fresst und trinkt._  
_Hurt herum mit Nachbars Weib_

_Und wartet noch –_  
_die Pest gewinnt._  
_Gleich macht all das Sterbebett_

_Und wartet noch –_  
_die Pest gewinnt._  
_Gleich macht all das Sterbebett_

Mischan sah die Männer mit den Sackpfeifen schwitzen vor Anstrengung. Sie konnten die Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr halten. Einer der Pfeifer ließ sein Instrument fallen und verfiel in einen zuckenden Tanz. Rote Augen hatte der Mann in einem kalkbleichen Gesicht und seine Gebärden waren abgehackt und eckig.  
Auch Mischan hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Er griff sich die Rahmentrommel und  
schnellte zu den Menschen hinab auf den Boden. Er tanzte mit ihnen, er tanzte vor ihnen, er führte eine der Reihen an. Im Takt seiner Schläge hoben sie alle die Füße, stampften auf die Erde, sprangen nach vorn und wieder zurück, geführt und gehetzt nicht nur von ihm.  
Neben ihm tanzte der Mann aus dem Park. Lächelnd nickte dieser Mischan zu und ließ sein Lumpengewand umherflatterten. Wild stob er herum, die Menschen hinter sich herziehend.  
Mischan erschrak und wollte stehen bleiben, sich der Musik entziehen, das Geschehen unterbrechen. Allein, er konnte nicht. Wie unter einem Zwang stehend schlug er auf sein Instrument ein, drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Die Menschen neben ihm taten es ihm nach. Hervorstehende Knochen in einem fahlgrauen Gesicht und brennende Augen in tiefen Höhlen begleiteten Mischan und ließen ihn nicht los. Ein Geruch nach faulender Erde, Tod und Verwesung wehte über den Platz und sammelte sich in einer dunklen Wolke über den Tanzenden. 

Mischan erschrak und wollte stehen bleiben, sich der Musik entziehen, das Geschehen unterbrechen. Allein, er konnte nicht. Wie unter einem Zwang stehend schlug er auf sein Instrument ein, drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Die Menschen neben ihm taten es ihm nach. Hervorstehende Knochen in einem fahlgrauen Gesicht und brennende Augen in tiefen Höhlen begleiteten Mischan und ließen ihn nicht los. Ein Geruch nach faulender Erde, Tod und Verwesung wehte über den Platz und sammelte sich in einer dunklen Wolke über den Tanzenden. 

_Verlaßt die Stadt, lauft übers Feld._  
_Versucht zu fliehen,_  
_Ihr entrinnt mir nicht._  
_Dreht euch im Tanz und folget nach -_

_Ich nehm’ euch mit -_  
_mach’ alle gleich_  
_Führ’ euch hinweg – ins Totenreich_

Schrilles Gelächter durchbrach die letzten Takte. Dann wandte sich die zerlumpte Gestalt um, den Tanzenden zu, breitete die Arme aus, und stürzte sich den Menschen entgegen. Schlagartig wurde es still.  
Auf der Bühne lagen die Musiker neben ihren stumm gewordenen Instrumenten wie abgerissene Äste nach einem Sturm. Die Leiber der eben noch wild Umherspringenden waren ebenfalls niedergefallen, ihre Gliedmaßen unauflöslich ineinander verschlungen. Helles Scheinwerferlicht bestrahlte sie und wusste nichts mit den Körpern anzufangen. Nur Mischan stand noch aufrecht unter ihnen, er allein, fassungslos auf die Daliegenden starrend.  
Schrilles Gelächter ertönte und eine schwarze Schattengestalt wehte durch den Nachthimmel. 

© by Ilkiran Herbst ´05


End file.
